The Craziest Cast on Earth
by MiniDiannax
Summary: This is all about the Glee Cast off camera and hanging out backstage and in the trailers, Hope you enjoy Disclaimer I don't own Glee and this story contains no Achele.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Glee cast *Hangs Head* x

It was the first day of filming Season 2 on the set of Glee and the cast started to arrive in their various vehicles all excited to finally be back on set together, Lea stepped out of her car and made her way towards her trailer when she spotted Chris struggling to open his door due to his hands being full.

"Need some help" she called running over to him, he turned his head and beamed as he saw her.

"Please" he replied stepping back as she opened the door.

He headed inside and placed everything on the table before turning to face Lea and pulling her into a hug, he pulled back and she smiled at him with her 100 watt smile.

"So Ms Michele how are we today?" Chris asked placing himself on the edge of the table.

"I am fine so glad to be back, do you know if Lady D has arrived yet?" she asked him and he smiled.

The entire cast loved how close Lea and Dianna were everytime the director yelled cut they would be at each other's side giggling and causing mischief the best was after they had had a scene together and Quinn was insulting Rachel Dianna would apologize for hours.

"Yes she is in her trailer porbably reading Alice in Wonderland for the millionth time" Chris replied cause them both to chuckle.

So Lea hugged Chris goodbye and told him she would see him on set in a little while then headed off to her trailer were she put everything in it's place fixed her hair then ran over to Dianna's trailer, knocking slightly she stepped back to dodge being hit in the face with the door, then the door opened to reveal Dianna smiling brightly.

"DIANNA!" she screamed jumping into the girls open arms and causing them both to stumble backwards into the trailer.

"Oh My God I have missed you so so so much" Dianna replied hugging Lea tightly, Dianna has been absent from many of the Glee parties lately due to filming her new movie I am Number Four.

"Same here. How did filming go?" Lea asked pulling away and wiping away a stary tear from Dianna's face.

"Amazing, Teresa is so funny to be around and Alex is an amazing actor but it is good to be home" Dianna replied pulling Lea into yet another suffocating hug.

"YOU TWO WE START REHEARSALS IN 15 MINS, YOU DON'T HAVE TIME TO HAVE SOME FUN!" they heard Mark yell from outside the trailer, he always liked to comment on their friendship and annoying them by using the comments made by the dreaded Achele fans.

"Jealous Mark?" Lea called back laughing when she heard a loud thud and Mark cursing.

"That'll teach him" Dianna said wrapping an arm around Lea's shoulder.

Meanwhile in the tin shed Heather was busy running through some dance moves when she felt a pair of slim tanned arms slip around her waist, she giggled and turned around to be met with the sight of her best friend Naya who had her hair up in a messy bun and was wearing jeans with a vest top and UGGS.

"Miss me HeMo?" Naya asked smirking as she saw Heather's face light up at the sound of her nickname.

"Yes I did so so much even though we only saw each other a couple of weekends ago, did you miss me Nay Nay?" Heather asked wrapping her arms around Naya's neck.

"That's a stupid Question to ask your my best friend of course I missed you" Naya responded hugging Heather to her chest.

"Excuse me I am looking for Dianna Agron's trailer" came a voice from behind them and as they turned around there stood a big lipped blonde boy who they remember being called Chord and he was to be playing Sam Evans Quinn's new love interest.

"Hi I'm Naya and this is Heather, you must be Chord right?" Naya asked approaching the boy her hand outstretched.

"Yes Nice to meet you I was supposed to meet Dianna this morning but I can't seem to find her" Chord told the two girls shaking each of their hands.

"Trailer 221 but beware she's probably with Lea them two have hardly seen each other over our break so they will be inseperable for the next few days" Heather explained to Chord smiling.

"Thank you and by the way your voice is breathtaking and your dance moves are inspiring" Chord told Naya and Heather who looked at each other before walking over and placing a kiss on either side of Chord's now blushing face.

Chord finally found Dianna's trailer and he could hear giggling coming from inside one was a loud but adorable laugh the other was an angelic laugh, he shook his head and then knocked on the door upon hearing footsteps he braced himself but as the door swung open it hit him in the face causing him to fall backwards.

"Shit I am soo sorry" he heard a woman's voice say and has he looked up he saw her.

"Nah it's okay I am fine you must be Dianna" Chrod said pulling himself up and crushing the dirt and dust off him before offering his hand to Dianna.

"Yes and you must be Chord" Dianna replied taking his hand and shaking it.

"Is that the new boy?" Lea called from inside the trailer they could hear running footsteps.

"Lea calm yourself we don't want to scare him,sorry about her" Dianna explained to Chord who chuckled.

"I have four sisters used to it, Hi Lea it's an honour to meet you both" Chord said smiling at the little brunette who had her arms around Dianna's shoulders and her head resting on her shoulder.

"Please you don't have to be all respectable towards us your part pr the family now just be yourself" Lea told Chord who immediantly relaxed.

"Lea were'd you go I am ready and waiting" a loud booming voice came from inside the trailer.

"Mark I swear to God I am gonna beat your ass so bad" Lea yelled storming back into the trailer towards the laughter.

"Come on in Mark and Lea are always like this but don't worry you'll soon get used to it" Dianna explained to Chord stepping to the side and allowing him to enter.

"Thanks, I've already met Naya and Heather" Chord chuckled as he saw Mark walk up to him with Lea over his shoulder.

"Ahhhhhh were they in a decent situation?" Dianna asked and Chord raised an eyebrow.

"I heard that,your dead meat Fabray" Naya yelled from outside the trailer.

"Bring it Lopez" Dianna yelled back laughing in unison with Naya, they always enjoyed using there characters names when yelling at each other.

"Mark put me down before I take your family jewels and lock them away" Lea warned slapping Marks back.

"Alright Munchkin, there now stay away from my boys" Mark laughed as he put a red faced Lea down who stood with her hadns on her hips.

"That was a big threat coming from someone so little and sweet" Chrod whispered to Dianna as they watched Mark swing Lea around.

"Sweet, she ain't sweet are you Lea?" Dianna asked Lea who stopped and glared at Dianna.

"Sweet my arse" Lea laughed before returning to play fight with Mark.

"Haha oh Guys it's 8:00" Mark said looking at his watch as he gave Lea one last nuggie.

"Time to get to work" Dianna said turning around and bending over as Lea jumped onto her back.

"Your ready for the craziest day of your life dude?" Mark asked placig a hand on Chords shoulder.

"Bring it" Chord said and the two men laughed and headed out after Dianna and Lea who were running towards the make up trailer singing.

Reviews Please xx 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Glee cast.

I would also like to apologized for an error I made in the last Chapter Chord only has three sister not four again I am sorry :) x

The cast was now well underway with shooting Season 2, they worked hard during rehearsals and with Zach in the dance hut so it is no surprise that when they broke for lunch or weren't needed for the scene being shot that day that they all relocated to one anothers trailers to chill.

Chord,Dianna,Lea and Mark had all become very close whilst shooting they would sit next to each other during rehearsals and then when they weren't busy hang out in one of their trailers laughing and messing around, that's when Dianna noticed the twinkle in Mark and Lea's eyes when they were together.

"So what scene are we shooting tomorrow?" Chord asked from his seat next to Mark, Lea and Dianna had their fingers intertwined and Lea's head was resting on Dianna's shoulder.

"None we are just rehearsing tomorrow" Lea replied.

Mark groaned earning a kick from Lea but he grabbed her leg and pulled her so she fell onto the floor with a thud but the thud wasn't from her butt hitting the floor but her head connecting with the table as she climbed up they all gasped as they as the blackening mark which was going to be a nasty bruise.

"Shit Lea I am so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you shit shit shit" Mark cursed rushing to Lea's side who was inspecting her eye in the mirror.

"It's okay Mark it was an accident, I'm fine" Lea said but her voice was quite.

Lea finished applying some light make up then turned smiling at Mark then stting back down next to Dianna who wrapped an arm around her shoulder as Lea's head rested on her shoulder, Mark looked at the small diva with pain-filled eyes and as he saw a small tear escape her eye he mentally kicked himself.

"Chord,Mark Zach wants to see all the football players in the dance hut to run through the number" Naya said as she and Heather entered Dianna's trailer there eyes immediantly landing on Lea who was looking at the floor.

"Okay see you guys later" Chord said before heading out the door.

"Bye Dianna, Bye Lea I really am soryr about the eye" Mark said going to place a kiss on her cheek but backing away as he saw her tense with that he turned and left.

"Hey Lea what's up?" Naya asked sitting beside Lea brushing her hair out of her face.

"I love him soo much and he doesn't even notice" Lea said looking up tears streaming down her face, Dianna instantly held her closer kissing her temple.

"Who Mark?" Heather asked and Lea nodded leaning into Dianna.

"Guys could I talk to Lea for a moment alone please?" Naya asked and both girls nodded heading outside.

As soon as the door was shut Naya wrapped her arms around her small co-star and rocked her as she sobbed humming in her ear, outside she could hear Heather trying to convince Dianna to let me talk to Lea but she understood Dianna's concern for Lea because she would feel the same way if Heather was in Lea's position.

"I know it hurts but why don't you try talking ot him about it?" Naya asked Lea whose sobs had subsided.

"I don't know how he'll react" Lea hiccuped.

"I've dated him Lea and I know how understanding he can be, trust me" Naya explained to Lea who nodded.

"I do, Thanks I think Rachel Berry is getting to me" Lea chuckled causing Naya to laugh aswell.

"No I can relate to you in this situation,right I better let Dianna back in before she goes all Quinn on us then we'll all be doomed"Naya joked hugging Lea one last time before heading over to the door and opening it with Lea behind her.

The moment Dianna saw Lea's tear stained face she rushe over to her best friend and held her close Lea chuckled but her lip started to quiver slightly, Dianna pulled away and looked into Lea's big brown eyes who nodded reasuringly then she pulled her back into a hug mouthing 'Thank You' to Naya who nodded as Heather wrapped her arms around her waist.

"I'm going to do it"Lea said as the three girls headed towards the recording studio their arms linked, Heather has been called away to the dance hut to help Zach so they had organized to meet up for drinks later.

"Do what Lea?" Dianna asked.

"Tell Mark how I feel" Lea told them both who squealed and took turns hugging her.

"Lea,Lea wait up" They heard Mark yelling as he ran up behind them, Lea grinned and turned to face him.

"Where's the fire?" Lea joked causing Mark to chuckle.

" Ryan wants us to practise the choir room scene with us singing" Mark told Lea whose heart fluttered.

"Okay come on then bye guys"Lea said grabbing Marks hand and winking at Naya and Dianna before running off Mark in tow.

Ten minutes later Mark and Lea were stood in the choir room waiting to rehearse when Mark came over to Lea who was perched ontop of the piano laughing with some of the crew.

"Good Luck Princess" Mark said hugging Lea who grinned and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"You too Mark" she giggled before slipping off the piano and getting into her ready position.

"ACTION!" Eric yelled and the music started, they flew through the song pretty quick but by the end Mark was staring at Lea his eyes wide with adorance when she'd touched him and give him one of her famous Rachel Berry smiles he knew that he would never love another girl like he loved her.

Dianna watched from a distance as Mark and Lea messed aournd dancing in the now empty choir room when she caught the eyes of chord who was walking towards his trailer. he smiled and she felt her stomach do flips and her hands went clammy.

"Oh No" Dianna whispered to herself as she realized she was falling for him.

Reviews They keep me sane xx Do you like Mark and Lea as a couple?  
>Would you like to see Chord and Dianna become a couple? <p>


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee

Mark headed towards Chord's trailer straight away as soon as he arrived to the set knocking on the door and stepping back he was met with a half asleep Chord who rubbed his eyes and squinted in the light.

"Tired?" Mark asked chuckling

"Yeah,my little sister phoned last night to ask me how things were going so I didn't get to sleep until late" Chord replied.

"Can I come in and talk to you about something real quick?" Mark asked cracking his knuckles.

"Sure come on in" Chord said stepping aside to let him in and as Mark stepped in he caught a glimpse of Dianna walking out of the makeup trailer her long golden hair curled to perfection hanging loosely on her shoulders.

"Dude" Mark's voice brought him back and he closed the door then taking a seat on the sofa in his trailer next to Mark who was twiddling his thumbs nervously.

"Man are you alright, you look like your going to cry?" Chord asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know man my hearts been taken and I know exactly who took it" Mark started to say running a hand over his face.

" Is that person a small brunette who bounds around like she's just had 12 redbulls?" Chord asked chuckling slightly as he saw Marks eyes widen.

"Yeah how'd you know?" Mark asked looking at Chord confused.

"Well your always talking about her and whenever she shows up your face lights up" Chord explained leaning back waiting for Mark to process his observation.

Mark sat there for a while thinking about what Chord had said, did she makes his heart flutter? Yes, Did his stomach do somersalts whenever she touched him? Yes after wrestling with his thoughts for a while he came to the decision that Lea Michele had stolen his heart and he had to make her his because without that tiny brunette he was nothing.

"I am going to get her but how?" Mark muttered forgetting that Chord was sat next to him that was until the blonde snapped his fingers to indicate that he had an idea.

"I got it, today is mostly rehearsals for the dancers so I am going to recruite Naya,Heather,Chris,Amber and Jenna to come and help me and you turn the roof of the tin shed into a romantic scene with candles and pillows and tonight you two are going to have a romantic dinner and that's when you'll tell her how you feel"Chord told Mark who smiled but then gave him a questioning look.

"What about Lea she might see?" Mark asked but Chord just smiled.

"I'll take care of that, now get out of my trailer" Chord joked kicking Mark who was now man-hugging him.

"Good morning sunshine and how are we today?"Dianna asked as she saw Lea stood outside her trailer.

Lea turned around and her nose was red and her eyes were red and puffy from crying, Dianna ran to Lea and scooped her into a hug allowing the brunette to sob silently into her shoulder before guiding her towards her tailer and once they were inside allowing Lea to compose herself before asking any questions about why she was upset although she had an idea.

"I'm sorry" Lea muttered as she wiped her eyes which one of them was black.

"Don't apologize, it's Mark isn't it?" Dianna asked sitting down on the sofa.

"I was up all night everytime I closed my eyes I saw him" Lea hiccuped sitting down next to Dianna who took her hand and laced their fingers together while Lea rested a head on her shoulder.

"You should tell him sweetie" Dianna said stroking the back of Lea's hand with her thumb.

"I know but I can't not just yet" Lea said.

"Alright I am not going to push you into anything, Ryan said were not really needed today so how about we go shopping just me and you" Dianna suggested removing a strand of brown hair from Lea's face.

"I'd like that, you always know how to cheer me up" Lea chuckled sitting up and smiling at her best friend.

"That's cause your my best friend, now go and get yourself dressed" Dianna instructed Lea giving her a quick hug then swatting her backside.

Chord found Naya,Heather in Naya's trailer and as soon as he mentioned his plan they were both on board then he headed over to Chris's trailer were he found him with Amber and Jenna and as soon as they heard Mark and Lea's name they started to discuss what they should set it up like as he was leaving Chris's trailer he bumped into Dianna who was now wearing a purple and yellow dress which reached her knees with a cream silk cardigan and brown boots.

"Hi Chord" Dianna said approaching him smiling.

"Hey were you off to?" he asked leaning one hand against the side of a trailer.

"Me and Lea are going shopping for the day" she replied twiddling with the hem of her dress.

"Thank God" Chord sighed and Dianna gave him a confused look.

"We are helping Mark to organise the tin roof for his and Lea's date tonight and I was about to come and find you to ask if you could take Lea out for that day while we get it all sorted"Chord explained to Dianna a smile growing on her face.

"Awesome right I will make sure she has a stunning outfit for tonight and will be here by what time?" Dianna asked.

"Seven and she needs to be blindfolded" Chord replied.

Dianna sqeauled hugging Chord tight who blushed and then returned the hug before she let go kissed him on the cheek and ran off to meet up with Lea who was stood next to Dianna's car tapping her foor impatiently.

As soon as Dianna and Lea were out of sight the cast who had now recruited Darren,Ashley and Kevin's help set about planning and setting things out on the roof top while Chord took Mark to the costume trailer to pick out something classy but casual they finally decided on a pair of black trouser with black swayed shoes and a checkered top once they had taken Mark's outfit to his trailer they headed over to see how the rooftop was looking and as they approached they could see Chris stood with a clipboard while Naya and Heather placed a set of red silk pillows on the floor.

"CHORD GET HIM OUT OF HERE,HE ISN'T ALLOWED TO SEE UNTIL TONIGHT!" Chris yelled from the roof and Chord salluted before dragging Mark away.

Meanwhile Dianna and Lea were coming out of Forever 21 carrying multiple bags which each contained 2 new outfits, shoes,accersories and a brand new copy of Alice in Wonderland for Dianna and Barbra Striesands latest CD for Lea, Lea smiled she had missed not being able to do this over their break because of Dianna's absence and she knew Dianna did too even though they no longer lived to together which both girls miss deeply they were still close as most of the cast would put it pratically sisters.

"So why did I need a brand new outfit for tonight?" Lea asked as she linked arms with the blonde.

"You'll see" Dianna replied smirking.

"Please tell me"Lea whined batting her long eyelashes knoowing that Dianna couldn't say no when she did.

"Nope my lips are sealed on this one sorry Lea you'll just have to wait" Dianna told her laughing as her co-star pouted.

"Meanie" Lea grumbled crossing her arms.

" You love me too much to stay mad though don't you" Dianna giggled wrapping and arm around Lea's shoulder who bit her lip to stop herself from smiling but it didn't work.

"See told you" Dianna teased earning a hip nudge from Lea.

"I'm hungry want to go and grab a bite to eat?" Lea asked wrapping and arm around Dianna's waist.

"Sure" Dianna replied as they headed off down the street.

"Come on Mark Dianna just texted her and Lea are nearly here" Chord complained banging on the door of Mark's trailer, then the door opened and Mark was stood fully dressed holding a piece of paper.

"I don't think I can do this" Mark said sitting down on the step.

"You can, we spent all afternoon going over what your going to say" Chord told Mark patting his back.

"Okay your right let's do this" Mark yelled jumping up and heading towards the tin roof.

The old tin roof had now been magically transformed into an elegant scene with candles and ribbon and rose petals sall surrounding a picnic which Harry and Jenna had prepared, lay in the middle of the scene was a red and white checkered blanket with a wooden basket and ice bucket with champagne in the centre while along the outsides had the silk pillows he'd seen Naya and Heather laying out earlier.

"You guys this is amazing thank you so much" Mark gasped as he took in the scene before him then they heard a car approaching and they all wished Mark good luck before leaving him stood there and he walked over picking up the rose he had been left.

Lea walked up the stairs to the tin roof blindfolded Dianna guiding her and as she reached the top Dianna made sure when she took the blindfold off the first thing she saw was Mark, after counting to three she removed the blind fold kissed Lea on the cheek then left as Lea casted her eyes on the scene infront of her then her eyes met Mark's who was stood enchanted she had a white and black polka dot dress on with a beige silk shawl and cream high heel shoes while Dianna had curled her hair and put it in a messy bun with two ringlets hanging down each side of her perfectly tanned face.

"Mark?" she gasped. 


	4. Authors Note

I would like to note that all the outfits I can put together will be on my page with a link so you can see the outfits for yourselfs :) 


	5. Chapter 5

Okay Guys I am sorry I haven't updated in a while but my life is a bit hetic at the moment but I promise there will be a new chapter up by Sunday the latest :) 


	6. Chapter 6

Okay I know I haven't updated in AGES but I wanted to get both Lea and Mark's reactions dead on otherwise the chapter won't work so I have been doing loads of reasearch on how they react to different things and hopefully I do justice, enjoy. XD

Disclaimer: I don't own the Glee Cast :(

LPOV

Mark? I gasped as I took in the sight around me there he was stood holding a rose his tanned skinned illuminated by the candles lit around us, as he stepped forward I copied until our bodies were in touching range.

"You look amazing" he said his eyes dancing over my outfit in the heels I'd picked out I came to his shoulders.

"So do you" I replied and he did never before had I seen Mark dress so casual aswell as charming, he held out the rose to me and I took it kissing his cheek.

He held out a hand to me which I took smiling as he lead us over to the picnic lay beautifully out on the floor as I sat down he picked up his guitar and started to strum a few notes from Need You Now and I could feel my body get warmer as he began to hum sitting down next to me and then he stopped kissing my head like usual.

"I brought you up here to tell you how I really feel Lea" he told me his hands fiddling nervously so I took them and nodded indicating that I was listening to him.

"Over the past few months I've started to have these feelings for you that I've never felt before, when you walk into the room I get goosebumps but I also feel a sense of warmth, when you laugh it lights a fire within me, when you sing it lifts my spirit your breathtaking in so many ways that even when your not around I still talk about you so I guess what I am trying to say is will you do me the honour of being my badass girlfriend?" he asked chuckling as he saw my eyes roll at the word badass.

As he said his piece my heart fluttered and raced all at the same time that I thought it was going to come jumping out of my chest, tears came to my eyes as he called me breathtaking I thought I was the only one out of the two of us who felt these things but knowing that he did aswell made me want him even more as my other half all I could do was stare into his hazel pools.

MPOV

I waited for her to respond hoping that she wouldn't run or worse turn me down, I meant every word of what I said and I was ready to put up with her crazyness aswell as her close friendship with Dianna who I love anyway both girls are like sisters to me and I know that Lea would hate if I didn't accept Dianna as she did and I hope Lea accepts Chord aswell cause the dude is cool.

"Mark I have been a wreck for weeks trying to decide whether to tell you how I feel or not and the one thing that scared me the most was that you didn't feel the same way about me as I did about you but now I know you do and I couldn't be happier, when I see you jamming with the band it makes me smile and when you flash that grin at me I die inside because all I can think about is how it would feel to be in your arms" she explained and the entire time I had this huge goofy grin on my face like Cory's.

"So I can take that as a yes?" I asked hopefully scooting closer towards her so our lips were only inches apart.

She leaned in and pressed her perfect pink lips to mine smiling into the kiss I pulled her closer to me my arms wrapped around her torse as hers rested on my shoulders, after a few minutes we broke apart for air but rested our foreheads together a huge grin spread across my face whilst she bit the side of her lip, she slid onto my lap snuggling into me then my stomach growled.

"Somebody's hungry" she laughed reaching over to open the basket.

"Let's eat" I responded as soon as she pulled out two plates of spaghetti bolognes.

So we sat in silence eating until the basket was empty and only half the bottle of champagne remained pouring her another glass we heard a snicker from the stairs turning around we saw Naya and Heather hiding behind two plant pots with a pair of binoculars each, I looked over to Lea who winked then snuck over to the girls sneaking around the back and grabbing Naya's waist causing her to scream.

"Gotcha!" I yelled as she kicked her legs.

"Mark let me go, I'm sorry" she giggled as I tickled her.

Lea appeared holding Heather's arm.

"Who sent you?" the diva asked a smile on her face.

"Dianna she said go make sure things are going okay" Heather snitched laughing as Naya tried to kick Mark.

"GUYS YOU SUCK UNDER PRESSURE!"Dianna yelled as she came running up the stairs glaring at her co-stars.

"We told you" the girls said together.

"Sorry Lea I just wanted to make sure you were okay" Dianna told my little angel who beamed hugging her best friend.

"Thank you Di but I am more than okay" she told Dianna who grinned kissing Lea's forehead.

"Hey no she's mine" I pouted grabbing Lea and kissing her passionatly.

The three girls cheered whipping out their cell phones to text everyone that me and Lea were finally together, laughing as I knew that now the entire cast knew the boys would be on my back about mine and Lea's relationship and calling me whipped when I obeyed the petite brunette's order but looking down at her I knew it was worth it aslong as I get to hug and kiss this miracle everyday.

Okay I hope I did justice to Lea and Mark.  
>They all say Mark is a sweetie that's why his speech is so mushy I died writing this haha Reviews they keep Lea and Mark together xxxxxxxxxxxxx <p>


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee Cast xx

It had been a couple of days since Mark and Lea had started dating and the cast could already see a huge difference in the two's demeanor even during rehearsals they would be caught staring at each other lovingly that during dance rehearsals Zach threatened to remove Mark from the room which made Lea pout causing them all to laugh.

"Hey Lea I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight?"Dianna asked her friend as they headed back to their trailers,Lea smiled.

"I'd love to because even though I am dating Mark doesn't mean that I don't want to spend girly nights in with my best friend"Lea told Dianna who grinned hugging her co-star before heading into her own trailer.

Lea was sat texting her friends back home when Mark came sauntering into her trailer holding a smoothie for his girlfriend she smiled and accepted the gift kissing him on the cheek then gesturing for him to sit down which he did tapping his lap and with a giggle she walked over and slid onto his lap.

"You,me tonight my place I'll cook"he said kissing her hair.

"Erm I kind of promised Di that I would go to hers tonight just because we haven't had a girly night together all summer"she replied smiling at him.

"No problem babe but if I phone and find out you two are going Achele on me there will be trouble"he joked poking her in the stomach causing her to erupt into a fit of giggles.

"Awwww man Di is going to be well upset" she pouted smirking when she saw his eyes widen.

The couple sat talking about pretty much anything and nothing until Lea got called to the recording studio so with a tender kiss on the lips and bear hug from her boyfriend she headed out but as she walked over to the studio she noticed the gleeks who were on break stood messing around she smiled as she saw Mark join them with his beloved skateboard.

It had been a long day for everyone so Dianna and Lea couldn't wait to open a bottle of wine pur themselves a glass each then plop onto the blonde's sofa with their feet up on the coffee table Cory had bought her as a house warming gift,they ordered chinese and sat talking and laughing for the rest of the night before they both ended up snuggled up watching Desperate Housewives.

Dianne was slouched against the back of the sofa with the brunette settled between her legs her head on her stomach,their fingers laced together looking down she noticed Lea was falling asleep and by the end of the show the little diva was curled up fast asleep making Dianna chuckle as she climbe dout from underneath her but as she went to leave Lea woke up.

"Di?"she asked her eyes half open.

"You fell asleep sweetie, I was just about to set the guest room up then carry you"Dianna told her laughing as her best friend struggled to keep her eyes open.

"Okay but before you do I need to ask you something"she said sitting up slightly.

"Alright"the blonde replied curiously.

"Your not jealous are you?"she asked looking into her friend's hazel eyes.

Dianna gasped.

"No your happy Lea and that's all I could ask for"Dianna told her truthfully stroking her forehead.

"Good because your still my bestfriend and no boyfriend is going to change that,you've been there everytime I got upset or angry and whenever I won and award you were always the first to clap and congratulate me"Lea explained taking her hand.

Dianna sighed smiling at the petit diva.

"I know now get some sleep"she told her co-star kissing her head.

"Night Di" Lea mumbled falling back into a deep sleep.

"Goodnight Lea"Dianna whispered leaving the room.

Okay a short chapter just a little Dianna/Lea friendship moment :D Reviews please xxx 


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note

I am very sorry to say that this story is going on haitus due to severe writers block.  
>Will continue when an idea springs into my head.<p>

Thank you for reading xxx Charley x 


End file.
